leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fortree Gym
The Fortree Gym (Japanese: ヒワマキジム Hiwamaki Gym) is the official Gym of Fortree City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Winona. s who defeat her receive the . In the games The Fortree Gym cannot be accessed when the first arrives in Fortree City, as an invisible is blocking the path to the Gym. Once the player has met on and received the Devon Scope from him, they can make the Kecleon move aside, allowing the Gym to be accessed. The Gym's passages are blocked by rotating doors that turn when the player walks through them, requiring the player to backtrack and go through certain gates multiple times to access the Gym Leader (and thus in Ruby and Sapphire, none of the Gym's Trainers can be avoided). A group of ledges can be used as a shortcut to get back to the entrance. When defeated, Winona will give the player the as well as or as a reward. Appearance Trainers |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Winona.png |prize= 3300 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=RS |location=Fortree Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Double Battle with Edwardo|2|277|Swellow|♂|29|None|178|Xatu|♂|29|None|36=テルオ|37=Teruo}} Double Battle with Flint|2|084|Doduo|♂|29|None|279|Pelipper|♂|29|None|36=ジョウタ|37=Jōta}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Winona.png |prize= 3300 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Fortree Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | First rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Winona.png |prize= 9000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Fortree Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Second rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Winona.png |prize= 10000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Fortree Gym |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Third rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Winona.png |prize= 11000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Fortree Gym |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Fourth rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Winona.png |prize= 12000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Fortree Gym |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | 150px|Bird Keeper|Jared|1,200|2|277|Swellow|♂|30||227|Skarmory|♂|30|36=エイジ|37=Eiji}} 150px|Picnicker|Kylee|496|1|333|Swablu|♀|31|36=ミキコ|37=Mikiko}} 150px|Camper|Terrell|480|2|084|Doduo|♂|28||279|Pelipper|♂|30|36=テルオ|37=Teruo}} 150px|Bird Keeper|Will|1,280|1|085|Dodrio|♂|32|36=ショウタ|37=Shōta}} 150px|Bird Keeper|Bran|1,280|1|279|Pelipper|♂|32|36=ハヤタ|37=Hayata}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSWinona.png |size=150px |prize= 4,200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=ORAS |location=Fortree Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Items }} }} In the anime The Fortree Gym has appeared in two episodes of the . In Who's Flying Now?, and reached Fortree City, and he was eager to challenge Winona to a battle. However, after reaching the top of the Gym's many steps, he was informed that the Gym Leader was actually in town celebrating a festival. Immediately, the young Trainer ran to the town to find the Gym Leader. He challenged Winona to a battle, and she accepted for the following day. They battled in Sky High Gym Battle!. The battlefield is located on top of the Gym, so the Pokémon can use the sky to their advantage. Winona was a strong battler, but Ash battled hard as well, and prevailed over Winona. He successfully won the Feather Badge, and headed off to Mossdeep City. is the Gym's assistant. Pokémon used in Gym . With 's speed, Altaria's attack did not work again and again. Then finally, with a , Altaria was defeated, despite the type advantage.}} was the second Pokémon she used against Ash. Ash battled with , starting with a . Pelipper countered with Steel Wing as a ground. Pelipper then used Hydro Pump, but its wing lost contact with the ground and Pikachu used its mistake to its advantage with a attack. Both Pelipper and Pikachu were knocked out due to the damage they took. Pelipper's known moves are , , and .}} . It was shown to be a powerful battler, with powerful attacks like Aerial Ace and Hyper Beam. It defeated Ash's Grovyle easily and almost beat Ash's Swellow, but with a little quick thinking on Ash's part, his Swellow was victorious, winning Ash the Feather Badge. Winona's Swellow was the fifth Shiny Pokémon to appear in the anime. It is also the first Shiny Pokémon owned by a Gym Leader. Swellow's known moves are , , and .}} Trivia * In Generation III, it is possible to postpone this Gym until the player has the , since it is required to challenge Elite Four. This possibility is even acknowledged in-game, as Wallace /[[Juan]] will mention that the player needs to earn the Feather Badge in order to enter the Pokémon League in case the player doesn't have the Badge by the time they defeat him. In Generation VI, this is no longer the case, as a on will prevent the player from advancing through a certain point of the route until they've beaten Winona. Category:Hoenn Gyms Category:Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Baumhausen City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Arborada fr:Arène de Cimetronelle it:Palestra di Forestopoli ja:ヒワマキジム zh:茵鬱道館